Megs Graduation
by cabgrant
Summary: Meg is finally graduating from High School and doesn't want her family embarrassing her on this special day. Will Peter be on his best behavour during the ceremony?
1. Chapter 1

Meg's Graduation

 **My first Family Guy fanfiction**

Meg Griffin woke up late this morning in a cheerful mood. Today she was graduating from high school which she considered the most important day of her teenage years. After enduring five years of classes and pop quizzes, final exams, homework, annoying teachers, food fights, dealing with the occasional bullying especially from that popular tramp Connie D'Amico and her lemmings, working after school and weekend jobs since she and Chris only received a measly five bucks from Peter every two weeks for their allowances Meg didn't have to endure that crap anymore.

Today was a school day but Meg and the other seniors didn't have to go because the graduation ceremony was taking place at three in the afternoon. The other students would be released at one pm.

"Well congrats honey you'll soon be a high school graduate," Lois crooned at Meg as the teenager walked in the kitchen for breakfast. Peter already left for work and her dopey brother Chris for school and Lois had dropped Stewie at the preschool.

While eating breakfast consisting of toast with strawberry jam and cornflakes, she began to worry about Peter doing something outrageous to embarrass her at the graduation.

"Mom could dad stay home?" I'm just afraid he might make a jackass of himself at the ceremony," Meg told Lois.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I made sure he won't do anything embarrassing at your graduation." Lois reassured her.

Cutaway…

"I don't wanna go to Meg's graduation, it's going to be boring," Peter whined like a four year old then folded his arms and pouted.

"Peter you only have one daughter and this is a very important event in her life so you're going end of discussion," Lois said firmly.

And if I don't Peter dared her.

"Wellll, let's just say something terrible could happen to the TV if you don't," Lois warned him.

"Like what," he said then pouted again.

Lois suddenly took a sledgehammer from behind the TV.

"This might happen," she said then raised the sledgehammer over the TV alarming Peter.

"NOOO! " He shrieked, then pleaded with tears in his eyes, "Okay, Okay I'll go just don't destroy the TV."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Lois said calmly before leaving the room to return the sledgehammer to the garage.

End of cutaway…

After breakfast Meg retreated to the living room couch and turned on the TV set. She spent two hours watching a variety of programs before going upstairs to choose an outfit to wear under her graduation cape.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Later….

It was 2:00 that afternoon when Peter leaves his job at the brewery, but before heading home he stops at the gas station to fill his gas tank afterwards he picks up Stewie at the daycare.

"Why is the fat man here, I thought Lois was picking me up as she always does?" Stewie mused upon seeing Peter entering the day care center.

"Hi, I'm Peter Griffin, Stewie's dad, I'm here to pick him up," the tyke heard his father tell the receptionist.

As Peter placed Stewie in the car seat, the toddler realized he wanted to use the bathroom but decided to hold it until he reached home.

"Lois I'm home," Peter announced while Stewie rushes upstairs to answer the call of nature.

After putting on a pale blue dress, black two inch pumps, then her blue graduation cap and gown, Meg smiled at her reflection while looking in the mirror on her dresser. Life was definitely getting better for Meg. When her friend Patty mentioned to her rich Aunt that Meg was rejected by the seven universities she applied to, Patty's Aunt who actually established a college she opened in 1993 decided to accept Meg into the college without her having to write a collage application essay and agreed to pay her entire tuition for each year as well as give her checks to buy school books and supplies and new clothes. Naturally her parents became ecstatic when they received the news from Meg. Both sported smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations Meg," Lois had declared jubilantly when Meg announced the news at dinner one Thursday evening.

"Finally one of them is leaving the nest," Peter thought that night while putting on his pajama shirt.

Present…

Meanwhile Chris was getting ready as well by putting on a new suit Lois bought for him for the occasion. Once he got his blue tie on, Chris sat on the couch awaiting the others.

"Are you ready Lois" Peter asked his wife while sitting on the bed.

"I've just finished putting on my lipstick," Lois called from the master bathroom then walked into the bedroom wearing a new green dress with ruffled sleeves.

"At last," Peter thought relieved. Lois was carrying Stewie clad in a blue suit while she and Peter descended the stairs.

They only waited for five minutes with Chris for Meg to arrive in the living room.

"You look quite lovely Meg," Lois chirped at her oldest child

"Thanks Mom," Meg replied.

Lois decided to take Megs photo outside. "All right everyone before we get in the car I'm going to take Megs picture at the front door," she announced.

Lois snapped two pictures of Meg alone and another that Brian snapped with everyone then another with only her and Meg that Peter took.

The family of six then climbed into the car and Peter buckled his seatbelt.

"Finally we can get this show started," Peter thought before starting the engine.


End file.
